Carrie III: The Last Legacy
by Star Scribe
Summary: There is one more girl with the power of telekinesis, the power to destroy the world. (New chapter)
1. Default Chapter

This story is my conclusion to Stephen King's classic novel, "Carrie," the 1976 movie based upon it, and the 1999 sequel "The Rage: Carrie 2," that followed. "Carrie III" is rated R for profane language and extreme violence.

****

CARRIE III

THE LAST LEGACY

Corey Masters took a final look out of her bedroom window overlooking the town of Brunswick, where she'd lived her whole life.

"Corey, is all your stuff packed?" The voice of Corey's mother Loren came from downstairs.

Corey sighed, twirling a strand of her long scarlet hair in her hand. She'd been dreading this day for ten years, ever since her father's tragic death. She'd been dreading the day her mother would remarry and she'd have to move away. His name was Dwayne Carney, and they met at a bowling alley of all places! 

"Yes, Mom!" Corey picked up the cardboard box and headed out of her room. She had one foot out the door when she stopped. She turned around for one last look around her now-bare bedroom. She looked at the empty corner where her bookcase had been, the wall that her bed had been pressed up against, to the opposite corner where her dresser had sat with her TV, VCR, and stereo on top of it. Finally, she looked at the nail sticking out of the wall. On that nail had hung Corey's most precious possession: The last picture of Corey and her parents, taken three weeks before he died. "Oh, Daddy," Corey cried quietly, her heart aching for her father.

Wiping the single tear that had escaped from her eyes, Corey trudged down the steps to what had once been her kitchen. 

Her mother was waiting for her there. "Are you all ready to go sweetie?" She asked.

Fearing her voice would betray her melancholy, Corey merely nodded.

Just then, Dwayne came in the back door, smiling as usual. "Let me take that box out to the car, Sport," he said to Corey. 

Corey handed him the box like a good little stepdaughter. But inside, her sadness had turned to anger. She hated that Dwayne treated her as if she were a boy, but for her mother's sake, she never mentioned it. There was something else she hated, too.

"Is the Carney family ready for the big move?" Dwayne's cheerful question bounced off the wall.

That was it. The way he treated her like she was his daughter, a _Carney_, as though her father had never existed. She groaned. 

"I'm all ready," Loren answered, embracing her new husband.

"What about you, Sport?" Dwayne inquired, turning to Corey.

_No! I'm not leaving!_ Corey's thoughts boomed inside her mind, imploring her to run back up to her room and lock the door.

But Corey, being the girl she was, replied, "Sure. Let's go." 

They walked out the back door and Corey locked it behind her. She was halfway to the car when she noticed something was missing. "Where's Jasper?" she asked, looking around frantically. Jasper was Corey's Scottish Terrier that her mother had bought her after her father died.

Loren put a reassuring hand on her seventeen-year-old daughter's shoulder. "He's probably in the backyard burying one last bone in my garden," she said half-comforting and half-joking. "Go get him, but hurry. It's forty miles to Chamberlain," she called to Corey, who was already halfway to the backyard.

"Damn it, Loren. Do we have to bring the dog?" Dwayne said when his wife reached his side.

"Yes, honey. Corey loves Jasper with all her heart. She's had him for years. It's bad enough she's leaving her friends. I couldn't ask her to give up Jasper. It'd be too cruel." She hugged her husband tightly.

His wife's embrace softened him. "All right." He kissed her forehead and she hugged him tighter.

Corey peered through her mother's flowers, looking for Jasper. "Here, baby. Come on. We're going to a new house and a whole new bunch of flowerbeds for you to ruin."

As if on cue, Jasper appeared from the mess of flowers, shaking petals out of his brown and black fur. Corey scooped him up and held him close to her breast. The tiny dog whined. "I know, sweetie. I don't want to move either. But Mommy needs this, OK?" She kissed his head and he licked her arm. "Yeah."

Dwayne sighed exasperatedly when Corey appeared from behind the house. Seeing his expression, she hurried into the backseat while her mother and stepfather climbed into the front. 

Jasper curled up next to her, Corey turned around for a few last looks at 395 Stevens Avenue. The yellow house seemed sad at her departure, its blue shudders swaying. The flowers that surrounded Corey's childhood home seemed to wilt as she left, and the roof looked as though it was bending in. 

Corey's mind cried out. _No! Take me home! Now! Please take me home, please! _Corey suppressed her insubordinate thoughts and turned around in her seat, lifting a half-sleeping Jasper into her arms.

As Dwayne's station wagon turned onto Main Street, Corey's bedroom windows shattered.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!

Read and Review! ~ SS 

****


	2. The House

__

Corey jumped on her bed, giggling incessantly. As she laughed, her long scarlet pigtails flailed about wildly. As she laughed harder, her dolls and stuffed animals began to rise off the ground. When they were as high as her bed, they began to circle her as if they were dancing. She waved her arms and they danced higher and lower, in a line and in circles, all about the room. Suddenly, the bed disappeared and Corey and her toys fell onto the hard floor. She folded her arms over her jumper and cried.

"Here we are!" Dwayne exclaimed as he turned off the highway, passing a sign that read:

WELCOME TO NEW CHAMBERLAIN

Founded May 28, 1980

In Memoriam

Corey yawned, jolted away by Dwayne's yell. A confused look fell over her face when she read the sign. "I thought we were moving to Chamberlain, but that sign says New Chamberlain," she stated quizzically.

Dwayne looked in the rearview mirror to see his stepdaughter. "Well, about twenty-five years ago there was a big fire. A lot of buildings burnt down." He turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh." Corey leaned against the window, staring out at the houses and stores, wondering what had stood there twenty-five years earlier.

"Honey, do you see the sign for Back Chamberlain Road?" Dwayne asked, his eyes scanning the various streets ahead.

"There it is!" Loren cried out, pointing to a turn ahead on the left.

"I married a smart one." Dwayne laughed as he turned sharply, knocking Jasper onto the floor. Looking at the numbers on the sidewalk, he turned into the driveway of a two-story house. "Home sweet home!"

Cradling her tiny dog, Corey climbed out of the forest-green station wagon. She'd only seen the house once before, and that was on the realty website where Dwayne had found it. "It was built in 1959," Dwayne had told her. Corey assumed that the fire twenty-five years before hadn't reached her new home.

She groaned. _It looked a lot better on the website. _The perfect white paint was peeling. The blue shudders were barely hanging on their hinges. A few shingles were missing from the roof. The 9 on the door was upside-down, making it look like a 16. The hedges in front of the house were dead or dying. Large trees cast the front lawn in shade and brown leaves covered much of the green grass.

Suspicious, Loren got the web page printout out of the glove compartment and gave it to her new husband.

Dwayne looked over the printout. "Oh, shit!" Corey gasped; it was the first time she'd heard Dwayne swear. He pointed to a caption below the picture of the house: ***Photo taken August 1995***. "Damn it!" The normally cheerful man banged his fist on the hood of the car.

Loren placed her hands half-comforting and half-restraining on Dwayne's shoulders. "Honey, think of it this way. It's something we can work on together, to bring us closer as a family."

Dwayne turned around, wrapping his left arm around Loren. "I love you," he said while planting a kiss on her forehead. "Come here, Sport," he motioned to Corey. She dragged herself up to him and put his other arm around her. "The first Carney family project," he proclaimed with pride while gazing up at the fixer-upper. The teenager stifled a groan. She pulled away from the adoring couple to get a closer look at the house. The bedroom windows were shrouded in darkness, as though haunted by something miserable. An ominous chill rose from the base of her spine, and she shivered, from the cold as well as fright. _Something's not right here._ She turned to tell her mother, but the older woman was kissing her husband as though she was her daughter's age. Corey groaned again, this time in disgust.

She swung open the car door and it hit her mother, breaking the passionate embrace. Dwayne glared at her, and Corey put on her best obedient-daughter smile to appease, stifling the laughter inside herself. She grabbed a box of her stuff and started up the walk. "Can I pick my own room?" She asked as she climbed onto the porch. 

"Uh, yeah, Sport, but the one on the end of the hallway is your mom's and mine but take your pick of any of the others," he said, his usual smile back on his face.

As she opened the front door, she gazed around the dank, dark house. What surprised her was that all the old furniture was still in the living room as well as the kitchen. _Whoever lived here wanted to get the hell out. Can't say I blame them, this place is fucking depressing._

She started up the stairs. Setting her box at the top, she started examining the bedrooms. The room Dwayne had picked for he and Loren was the biggest, which didn't shock Corey at all. 

But she found the perfect room three doors down. It was sky blue and one of the few rooms to be completely empty. She fetched her box and placed it in the doorway of her new bedroom. There were two windows facing the front yard and Corey could see her mother piling boxes on the lawn while Dwayne went and got a can of white paint. She went and sat down in one of the corners, her knees up against her chin. Her left arm fell from her lap and hit the wooden paneling that covered the bottom of the bedroom walls. She heard a strange thump. The board was loose.

She was about to pull it back when she heard her mother. "Corey, we got lots of boxes to unload!"

She stuck her head out the window and saw Dwayne painting the white mailbox blue. "Coming, Mom!" As Corey headed for the stairs, her stepfather painted over the S in SNELL.

TBC

Read and Review! ~ SS


End file.
